The 140th hunger games
by Crash323bro
Summary: this is a new story the other was scrapped but hope you like this one and this one is finished.


140th hunger games

Ace POV

DISTRICT 4

I wake in district 4 its reaping day and I'm in a career district which means I have trained but I don't want to go in the hunger games but my family would disown me if I didn't volunteer my mother and my father have been in the hunger games that's how they met even my father actually mentored my mother my brother actually was in the games he went in last year and won so he will be my mentor that's the only perk if I volunteer fast enough this time then I hear My mother call "breakfast is ready" "ok" I called back. I then got up and ate my bacon and eggs "ok Ace you better volunteer fast enough this time it is your last year" "yes dad"

I replied "and make sure you win you don't want to end up like your sister Hera" my mother said eating her omelet.

Yes I had a sister she volunteered and was killed after 2 days she was over confident and it resulted in her being killed by four careers she put up a fight and killed three of them if she wasn't over confident she would of won but she was a person who said I don't need help from anyone. After breakfast I put on a black suit with a red tie then went to the reaping they pricked my finger and headed for the 18's sections my heart was pounding I was thinking how I might die then I hear somebody say "hey don't be down Ace" I looked behind me and found Eve my girlfriend "Hey if you volunteer you have a great chance of winning most people in your family have won" she said putting a smile on my face.

Then Keaton Taylor the announcer for district 4's annual reaping appeared on stage "welcome to the reaping of district 4 where one man and woman will be chosen to be in the 140th hunger games" he said cheerfully "what's so good about watching children kill each other brutally" Evan said "so ladies first" then he reached in the girl's bowl and picked up a name he said in an very informal voice "Eve Blucher" my heart stopped then I stopped to think hey somebody will probably volunteer "any volunteers" he said silence nothing else was heard I then remembered not all girls volunteered and all the girls hated Eve so she had to walk up.

It was time to choose the boys "now the boys" he said "Treat Lankan" before he could even say it I screamed "I volunteer" then I ran up to the stage Next to Keaton "and what's your name" "Ace Proton" I replied "well your brother won last year the hunger games must run in the family" he said sounding happy. At the Justice building my mother and my father came to see me they said you can win son you're a Proton here is a bag it was a little pouch with nothing in it its just a bag feel inside it then I found a ring with diamonds and rubies on it "thank you". Later on the train "you stay with me in the games you could win it" I said to Eve when we sat down "no Ace that's your job you need to win for yo- she was interrupted by Baron my brother "ok ok that's enough with the heart felt speech you only need to worry about that when you are in the arena" "now what you want to do is start an alliance with people anyone will do" he said jumping strait into strategy I already know this he is just informing Eve on the plan "even the careers?" Eve asked Baron "yes even the careers but when they are at there weakest kill them to show you where never apart of them that will get you sponsors and if you choose the careers don't kill for them so when you kill them all the districts know you where never apart of them"

"Ok got it" Eve said "know I want to know what you can do Eve I already know what Ace can do so shoot" he said to Eve "ok I am good at shooting a bow and arrow and I know what plants to eat and what not to eat I can create traps and I know how to find food in the wilderness how good am I" asked Eve in a confident voice "you know Eve if you talk like that being all confident that your going to win you should only be a little confident you sound like Hera over confident and thinking that you are invincible the thing is that when you volunteer you think that your going to win but really it's going to be the biggest mistake in your life" he said very seriously then got up and left Eve's face was stunned "are you alright Eve" I asked her "yeah I'm fine" she replied then she left I then went back to my room and took a nap. Then I hear a shout from Keaton "dinner is served I get out of my reaping clothes and into a blue shirt and tracksuit pants I then come out into the dinning cart the food was just like home (because of his parents winning the games this doesn't feel strange to him) there was fried chicken and lettuce also some fish and I took a piece of each of it "Eve I'm sorry for what I said before its just that you shouldn't be that confident about your skills" Baron said "no you where right I need to be focused on making my skills better" Eve said without looking at him "ok guys enough with the apologies now lets get to what to do when we get to the cornucopia" I said "that is what I was going to talk about after the apology now stay on your pad even after it starts so then you can see who is going for the it if not a lot of people then go if a lot of people then run backwards and also be aware of your surroundings it might not be a forest" Baron stated "you guys got that?" he asked "yes sir" me and Eve said at the same time I then went to bed.

The next morning I wake up hoping to be in my bed but no I was still on the train to the Capitol I went to the breakfast cart after a shower then I saw Eve but not

Baron I said to Eve "where's Baron?" "I don't know he wasn't in his room and I've checked all of the carts it's like he vanished into thin air" she replied "I'll go search for him" I was walking through the carts he wasn't in any of the carts the I hear a psst from under a table and then I see Baron then I say "what the hell are you doing there" he said waiting for you come here" "ok" I replied then I crawled under the table then he started talking "now that you're here I'll show you what's in your ring" he got a tooth pick and put it in a hole in the ring then the incrusted jewels popped you heard a click he then pulled it out to find a tinny vile of poison "this is poison from a night lock berry's will kill your enemy's in an instant" he whispered "I made it my self so the pick is the only thing that can open it because of a little pressure plate and the bottom of the gems and the vile are wet because of glue remover that is emitted when the pressure plate is pushed by the toothpick you like it?" he asked in a low voice "thanks bro" I replied "no problem lets go eat breakfast". As we where finishing our breakfast the train started to stop then we saw darkness then we heard the scream of Capitol citizens "we are here" Baron said flashing a smile at us we then saw the Capitol it was glorious it looked much better in real life than on TV.

We then went to meet our stylist but we first have to be hosed down by some people after being hosed down twice I got to meet my stylist Lillian Eve's stylist was Romero she was nice "ok Ace your from district 4 so we are going to make you a suit with blue gems and since it is fishing that your district is based on the gems will make a pattern that makes it look like your suit has a fish in it and it is jumping out of the water how does that sound Ace" she is exited for the tribute parade "that sounds great Lillian" I replied to her with a smile "ok that's good it will look like this" she replied very cheerfully and she picked up her note book and it had a holographic animation of what we will look like at the parade it looked stunning it was actually jumping like a normal fish at the same speed "is that good enough Ace?" Lillian asked "Yes Lillian that is very good" I replied.

It was time for the parade and the suit was ready "ok your suit should shine in the light so it gives the effect of fish jumping out of water and back in your dress should do the same thing Eve" Lillian said to both of us "ok now are we ready" she said returning to her cheerful self. The first chariot went of "ok its your time to shine" then our chariot went of there weren't any movement then when we got in the light the fish started to jump up and down into the water and out of the water it looked even better in real life than on the hologram people where cheering for us but district 6 was better than ours but we where pretty good we reached the podium its been years since the death of President Snow so he doesn't run these things anymore now its Demeter Halos Demeter he was the head gamemaker for the last games before president Snows death so President Demeter made his speech "tributes welcome to the Capitol all the citizens welcome you so happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor". When we got backstage "oh my god you where sensational it was amazing" Lillian said almost losing it "nice work bro you to Eve and good work on the clothes Lillian" Baron said to all of us "now lets go to your floor" Larsen said he hasn't said anything to us since the reaping. The 4th floor was amazing the couch was made of cheetah skins and the walls where made from some sort of stone but it looked astonishing. The Avox's showed us to our rooms I changed and went into the shower before dinner I got out earlier than I thought because I asked Baron when dinner would be ready he said "that's forty minutes away" so I watched Baron's hunger games he killed a boy from district 1 to win it was a fight to be remembered it finished when Baron slit the boy's throat I watched the highlights until dinner was ready. I got to the dinner table and there was pork roast chicken "ok so tomorrow you are going to the training center remember what I told you make a team so you can stay strong and try to go at the careers from district 1 and 2 those are your biggest threats so eliminate them first and worry about the other outline district's like 10 11 and 12 later and I'll show you your options with the interview" Baron blurted out while we where eating "so Baron how many parachutes are we getting probably" I asked "its up to me if you deserve them or you need them desperately" Baron replied. After dinner I went to my room and watched the 115th hunger games my favorite hunger games because the boy from district 12 won it I was routing for him the hole time even though the games are brutal and I hate them it helps when you route for your favorite I then went to sleep. I had a nightmare that Eve was killed right at the start by me I then woke up it was 4:30 am I washed my face and then I went back to sleep. The next morning I woke up and I realized that it was time to train so I had a good breakfast some cornflakes. After breakfast we went to the training center they told us the rules like not to fight other tributes after that we started training I started with the camouflage course after a while I made myself part of the land the instructor said that nobody could see me even if they where looking right at me I then went to the knife throwing course I landed every knife but I wasn't the only one the girl from district 12 was better than everybody all her shots landed right in the head so I was done with that course and went to the weight lifting course I was almost was the best the boy from district 1 was the best I took a break for a moment and the tributes from 1 and 2 came up to me and the district 1 boy started talking to me "hey I'm Ox this is Molar and this is Trait and this is Shia you want to be in our alliance?" Ox said confidently "hell no I don't want to be apart of the careers if there was anyone I wanted to team up with it would be those people district 12" I barked at them I smiled then got away from them "you'll pay for this Ace you'll pay" Ox yelled at me I then went over to the district 12 people "hey I'm Ace can we be team?" I asked them "ok I'm Remus and this is Luxor we will be in your team if we can get her in" Remus pointed to Eve "Eve why do you want Eve?" I asked them "because look at her she can shoot a bow like its nothing and she is smart setting traps and all that" Remus replied "ok I'll talk to Eve" I walked over to Eve and said "hey the people in district 12 want to team with you and me what do you say" "ok" Eve replied then me and Eve went back to the 12's "she said she will join" I stated quickly "that's good now what's our plan guys?" Luxor said "our plan is to take out the careers so the best are out of the way that sound good?" I said without hesitation "that's a good plan Ace so we agree that's our plan" Remus said "ok" me Luxor and Eve said "now lets get back to our training we don't want to be slacking of now would we" I stated "he's right guys we will meet here tomorrow". I then went to the spear throwing course I was the best and then I saw Remus there he was pretty good but not as good as me. Training was over and we went back to our courters. Baron said "ok how did training go guys" "good we made an alliance" Eve replied "that's good you guys whom with" he asked "the district 12 people" I answered back "are you sure that's good Ace" he replied "well the girl Luxor can throw knives better than me and the boy Remus is strong and he is good with a spear" I told him he said "well those are a good skill sets" yes they where I knew they where a good choice but I need to know what those careers can do also like my father said to me when I was young if I volunteered study my opponent's in the training center so I know what they are good at and are not good at. The next day I was having breakfast when Eve was not talking at all it was odd I asked her what was wrong "nothing" she said and walked away something was bugging her I had to know what was wrong. When we got to the training center I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk I went to Remus and Luxor I said, "something is wrong with Eve she is not talking to me and she is keeping to her self" "do you know her well" Remus asked me "yes she is my girlfriend" I answered him "well then she is very spooked by the look of things so have some time alone to talk about what she is thinking and why she is acting strange" Luxor said she is very wise for a 14 year old.

Later that night I took Luxor's advice I went into Eve's room and sat down to talk "hey Eve what's wrong with you lately your not talking to anybody what's wrong" "nothing you should know about" she replied "tell me I'm you're boyfriend you can tell me" I tried to get her to spill the beans "ok it's I'm scared that I'm not going to see anybody I love again except for you" she replied "It's ok to be scared everybody is if you can't be scared than your not human everybody gets scared you just have to make it look like your holding up I'm scared too that I might not see you or my family again" I said she buried herself in my arms and started to cry "it's ok" I repeated I kissed her on her fore head and said "are you ok did I make you cry" "no it wasn't you it's I can't stand that I might lose you that a career might kill you slowly and painfully for what you did to them" she replied "hey I'm strong I can take them on but I don't want to die I will pick them off one by one until they are at there weakest now come on dry those tears and we will go to dinner". We got to dinner and there was a feast, pork with salad and trout also anchovies. Half way through dinner Baron started talking "ok tomorrow is your final test this will decide your score if you get a good score more sponsors and so you have more of a chance of winning so show them everything you got" "yes Baron" I said Eve was still quit but I think she will be better tomorrow. Today was the day that we show the gamemakers privately so we can show them what we got. After the people from 1,2,3 now its Eve and my turn in showing the gamemakers what we can do. Eve is first after a long time it is my turn I'm shaking its like butterflies in my stomach I walk over to the hand to hand course at district 4 in the training center I'm the best at hand to hand combat in my age group and I'm in class A which is the highest class you can get in your age group so I think that I have a great chance of beating this guy. "Begin" the head gamemaker boomed the instructor starts swinging punches at me I dodge then sweep his leg from under him and then get into mount and start a ground and pound a couple of shots and he is out cold the instructor had to go to the infirmary he had a concussion I then walked off and Ox grabbed my hand and said "what happened in there 4" I smiled and said "I knocked the instructor for hand to hand combat" then I headed back to the 4th floor "damn you knocked out a instructor Ace if you don't win I will be surprised" Keaton blurted out as soon as he heard what happened in the private session Baron walked in with drinks "shush its time to watch what these guys got" he said proudly he gave me and Eve a drink each then Herbert Flickerman appeared on the screen(Herbert is Caesars grand son) "it is that time where we show all of you sponsors and viewers at home the scores of the tributes from every district so lets get into it" he said "ok from district 1 Ox with a score of 10 and Molar with a score of 10 as well" of course they would get a 10 nearly every year they get a ten once a girl got a 5 from district 1 she was killed first then I heard Herbert's voice and watched the T.V again "so now we have district 2 Trait with a score of 9 and Shia with a score of 10" Herbert said "now district 3 Halon with a score of 3 and Hera with a score of 9" My heart was racing I knew that the score I got would reflect on my sponsors "now district 4 Ace with a score of 11" DAMN! I got a good score I thought to my self I then returned to see Eve's score "and Eve with a score of 10" I knew she would get a good score Keaton Baron and Lillian got up in excitement barely anybody got a 11 only 5 people have ever gotten an 11 that's including me "A toast to Ace and Eve for there great skills of survival and use of weapons" Keaton yelling at the top of his lungs he was even more happy than he was at the Reaping.

Later that night I went to bed I had another nightmare that Ox had murdered Eve and decapitated me he also went on to win and he went to district 4 and killed my family I woke I was still in the Capitol I washed my face and walked out of my room And found Eve on the couch watching T.V "Eve what are you doing" I asked her "can't sleep I have nightmares about watching not only myself die but you and my family" she replied "that's the same dream I had hey in your dream did I get decapitated" I said surprisingly "yes" she said then I thought what if it wasn't a dream if it was a vision "Ace what's wrong" she asked me I didn't want to freak her out so I said "nothing" "its time to go to bed I'm tired" she said then she got up and left I stayed to think for a while. The next morning I was on the couch I have to get to my room to change before they see that I have been sleeping on the couch I got there in time then Keaton got up I got into bed as soon as I heard him he checked my room and he shouted "get up you idiot why have you been sleeping on the couch and I know it was you because the smell there is you're stench you disgusting boy you-" Keaton was interrupted by Baron "Keaton get out of here just because he slept on the god damn couch doesn't mean you have to scream at him for half an hour so your I'm going to write a letter to the President recommending you for being fired from you're job as escort for district 4 so get out" Baron was very aggressive "Baron get out I need a talk with Ace" Keaton barked at Baron then he shut the door and locked it he then punched me so I had to fight back I spit in his face and kicked him in his head then he fell over and I started a ground and pound I did this for five minutes then an Avox gave Baron the key and he pulled me of Keaton "Ace why did you do that" Baron shouted at me "he punched me and he was going to hit me more I had to fight back" I yelled back at him "ok I understand and for Keaton's treachery he will probably be executed the President takes these things seriously I will report this to him immediately"

Baron POV

I walk into President Demeter's office "what do you want Baron is there something wrong?" Demeter asked me "yes Keaton Taylor attacked one of the tributes my own brother Ace for sleeping on the couch" I answered, "my word that is a serous offence did the boy get hurt?" he asked very angrily "yes a black eye" I replied "well then Keaton Taylor will be executed tomorrow and Ace will get a 10 second head start on the other tributes but he can't kill any of them that's what I'm going to give you're brother now you may leave" he said my brother has a ten second head start he could win I have to tell Ace.

Ace POV

Baron just got back from President Demeter's office "so what did he say" Lillian asked "he said that Keaton will be executed tomorrow and that because of Ace's black eye he will get a ten second head start on the other tributes but he can't kill anybody while there standing there so the last ten seconds you will get to go before any of the other tributes" booya I get to have a head start so I can get weapons and packs for my team for Eve, Remus and Luxor "ok Ace don't get cocky and you have to think because I will get some time alone to think of your interview and what you're angle is".

Me and Eve we're taught at the same time by Baron after awhile of questions he said that my angle is Ruthless and Eve's angle is funny "so Ace what you've got to do is sound very strong and well make it sound like that if any career gets in your way you will kill them and Eve make jokes nearly every question so that's it now leave and get ready for your interview". As soon as we got to the 4th floor Lillian got us back in the elevator and down to the dressing room were my suit was ready it was blue with a teal color gems it looked good but not as good as the chariot one. I walked in line Eve in front first Molar her angle was sexy then Herbert asked her what was her opinion on me getting a 10 second head start she said "well it still won't help him I bet he will die in the first night" then Ox was called up his angle was Ruthless like me when Herbert asked Ox his opinion on me getting the 10 second head start he said "its not going to help him in fact I will hunt Ace and kill him myself" then it was the district 2 Shia and Trait and the question that he asked for everyone was what was there opinion on my 10 second head start and they said that I should man up and take a hit so I will show everybody my scars then it was district 3 Halon and Hera and they said that it was outrageous that I am career and I get a 10 second head start then it was Eve's turn the first question he asked her was "how is it Living with Ace is he weak or strong" "well you answer me this is giving an instructor a concussion and fracturing a escort's jaw strong" she growled back I knew she was angry with what he said "is that what he did to Keaton wow an escort an escort" he laughed away I'm pissed that he made a joke the interview went on "now you had a good score how did you get that" Herbert said in a idiotic voice "certainly not from beating up escort's" Eve said it's ok for her to do that because she is my girlfriend "now this is my last question what is your opinion on the ten second head start?" Herbert asked "I think its not fair for a career such as a guy who has gotten an 11 for his score I think it's not fair to the outline districts like 10,11,12 who barely get any food not to mention nobody has trained them" Eve said "well then how did the poorest district 12 how did they get a 9 and a 10" "they must of trained themselves" "well that's the end of our interview lets give a hand for Eve" Herbert shouted "now it is time for the boy who is a legend for getting an 11 only people with special skills get 11's people lets give it up for Ace" I walked on stage the crowd was big and I'm trying not to look at them "now Ace your family have a history with these games last year your brother won and 2 years before that your sister went in and she died at the start killing 3 careers and about 20 years ago your parents were in the hunger games not in the same one and your father has survived the quarter quell your family is hungry for the hunger games" he chuckled away "now do you think you can keep up the family tradition" He said "yeah I think I can do just do that and Ox come get me or I will come get you myself" I said angrily "wow very strong words now to my next question what's your opinion on getting the 10 second head start?" he asked me "I think it is a good convenience but I don't think I got hit that hard to get a 10 second head start" I said "ok now here is my last question do you have a girlfriend" he asked "yes I do why do you ask" "because that gives you more of a reason to win" "no it doesn't because Eve is my girlfriend" I sadly said I heard the crowd gasp "that's a lot of bad luck Ace" "your telling me" "well what would you do for her" he asked "anything" I answered. As soon as I got off stage Lillian walked up to me "Ace I didn't know" "just don't remind me" I said "that you have to kill Eve at one point" she said "no that I'm going to have to die for her safety" I said. After dinner Eve came into my room "hey Ace how you doing" she said "not good tomorrow is the games" I replied "hey tonight its going to be ok how about we sleep together tonight" "ok" I replied we kissed then we got in bed. The next day it's the day of the games I then realize I have the ring on the ring Baron gave me on the train I get a toothpick and take out the bottle of sulfuric acid and put it in a bag and then I put the smallest picture of Eve in the ring I close it and put it back on my finger then got into the shower I hear Eve get out of bed she leaves my room and goes back to her room I get out of the shower and Lillian knocked on the door and said "hey breakfast is ready" she sounded less cheerful than usual well two people she knows might come to there deaths today and if she is lucky one will come out on top. Baron brought me and Eve downstairs to the hovercraft then I said to Baron "when I die you take care of her if she is in the quarter quell volunteer to keep her safe two people can win so keep you and her alive you got it" then we got on board and our trackers were put in it hurt like a bitch but you have to have one in you at all times. We where brought down to the launch pads the peacekeepers lead me to Lillian "ok Ace here is your clothes good luck out there" she said it looked like she was going to cry the clothes were a blue short sleeve shirt with navy blue long pants "30 seconds till start" I walked into the glass dome as I looked up I wondered what sort of terrain we would be going on "15 seconds" my heart was racing then I remembered my ten second head start "10 seconds 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 my pod started to lift up I look around then when I see the terrain it is a city well the ruins of a city I see the cornucopia and look at the timer still 37 seconds to go until it starts 25,17 10! I run off to the middle and grab a pack a sword some throwing knives and another pack for my team then I see a crossbow I run towards it then it starts I grab it and run I have 25 arrows I look behind me and Trait has a spear and throws it at me I duck and grab the spear there are all these bushes and trees I can barely carry this stuff then Eve comes up with Remus and Luxor they grab some weapons that I've collected and we run to the nearest sky scraper we get inside and run up the stairs after 3 flights of stairs the next one is really hard to get up the middle has collapsed and fallen we will have to balance on the remaining parts of stone that used to be stairs we get up there and run because we saw Ox Molar Trait and Shia down on the ground looking for us after going up 10 flights of stairs we sat down and looked in our packs Luxor and Eve got two other packs I looked in mine and found a sleeping bag a bottle with no water in it and I found some food like 2 potatoes 1 apple and some grapes I also found a knife "ok what did you guys find" I said "well I found a tent and a banana Luxor what do you have?" He said "well I found a packet of biscuits and some poisonous berries also a tomahawk and a flash light Eve what did you find?" "I found climbing gear and nothing else" she said why would we need climbing gear then I looked at the stairs and they had collapsed fully there was no way to get up to the helicopter pad there is where the climbing gear comes into use "hey guys are we going to the heli pad" "yeah why" "because Eve your climbing gear is about to come in handy and I'm going first" so they strap me down then we hear the boom of the cannon there was 4 so only 20 of us remain they hooked me up and then I started to climb on the side of the building damn it is scary up hear I thought I was almost up the top then my hand slipped then I panicked I started to fall but they hooked my harness up so I was safe but I did let out a scream so people would know were to go I climbed up the hole thing again and I got to the top I went and chucked a rope down the stairs so that they could get up I look down and see how high we are then I see Ox cutting the head off of the boy from district 3 and I heard a boom the boys head was decapitated I watched in horror as the blood poured from the boys neck hole I couldn't look at it anymore that was the most sick thing that has ever happened in the games Remus asked "Ace why are you so spooked" "look down there" I said Luxor Eve and Remus looked down and Luxor threw up so did Remus and Eve "we should set up camp now" I said still traumatized we did and then we heard 2 more cannons blow that means seven are dead after a while of setting up camp we heard another boom of the cannon. Now it is night and we don't dare set a fire because the careers could pick up where we are so we just talk about stories in the tent with the flashlight on we almost forgot we where in the games then the Panem National anthem started to play we looked outside and the first was the girl from district 5 the boy from district 8 the boy from district 11 and the girl from 7 then Halon from district 3 then the boy from 7 and the girl from 6 and the boy from 9 then the light that showed those pictures in the sky faded "what about we go to sleep" Luxor said "I'll take watch" I said "then I will switch with Remus and Remus when dawn comes wake us up that's when we move out you got that" "yes" Remus said without hesitation I sat there with the flashlight and the crossbow waiting for any intruders I look up in the sky its about 4 o'clock in the morning I wake Remus up so that he can take watch then I get in the sleeping bag with Eve because we have to share then I drift to sleep easy.

Remus POV

Damn I got guard duty well just wait till dawn and hope that I don't die or any of my team dies these guys I want them to make it to the end with me but sooner or later I'm going to have to kill them. After an hour of waiting (which felt like 24 hours) I see the sun coming up and I wake the team up "guys its dawn now get up" I see Ace's eyes open immediately he sat up and woke Eve and Luxor up "ok guys lets move out hey Remus I'll take the bow and you take the spear "ok" I replied we headed out of the building Ace told us to stay on guard for any other tributes I see somebody on the ground in the bushes she is still alive not armed it's the girl from 9 "guys should we kill her" I asked Ace "she's not a threat leave her" I turn away then look back and she has a Bow and arrow I throw my spear and it catches her in the heart then "boom" she is dead Ace Eve and Luxor look back "nice work Remus" Eve said "very nice" Ace says I pull the spear out of her heart and Ace grabs her arrows Luxor grabs the pack she had "c'mon we need to get out of here" Ace says.

Luxor POV

So now there's only 16 tributes left and we're part of them I don't know where we are going I better ask Ace "hey where are we going?" "Good question to that tree" Ace point's at a gigantic tree in the distance "why there" I asked "because that's where the careers would go we lead each of them in a different direction Remus Trait is going for you cause you have his spear Ox will come for me Molar will go for you Eve and Luxor you have Shia we got that clear" "yes sir" Eve says and Remus repeats "ok" I say. Then we get to a river and on the other side of the river is the tree and Ace was right there the careers where "ok we swim across on my mark" Ace then takes a bottle out of his bag and puts it in the water "also never drink water out of still water there is germs in hat water only drink running water now on 3,2,1 mark" we ran and jumped into the river we started to swim across the careers saw us Ace was the first to get there Ox ran for him Ace punched him in the face and Ox went down then Trait came at him with a knife and Ace grabbed it and broke his arm I got out of the water then Remus got out and Eve a great battle was about to commence as Ox and Trait got up.

Ace POV

Ox got up and ran at me full force I stepped out of the way and he ran into water I flashed a smile at him and he got even angrier I saw Trait go after Remus Shia going after Luxor and Molar going after Eve my plan worked perfectly "hey Ox what about we settle this without weapons but with our fists" Ox smiled "you just signed your death wish Ace" he dropped his sword and I dropped my arrows an my crossbow "lets dance" Ox said "dance I wanna poker" I said Ox came at me and I tackled him to the ground and started the ground and pound I hit him a couple times that's when he punched me and pushed me of he hit my black eye which hurt like a bitch but I kept on going I kicked him in the stomach then the jaw he went down and then he came back with a leg kick 2 punches to the ribs and an uppercut I went down and he started the ground and pound then "boom" somebody had died Ox smiled and started to choke me "you know that was probably your girlfriend Eve Molar got her and now your dead" Ox says laughing away then Remus tackles Ox and starts beating the hell out of him Ox pushes him of and hits him in the balls "this is between me and Ace twelve" I punch Ox in the face and knock him to the ground then I start choking him Ox then hits me in the balls and runs off "thanks Remus" "no problem" "did you kill Trait" "yeah he was easy he only could swing his knife with his left hand so yeah" "auuggghhhh!" "Boom" that was Luxor screaming "lets go" Remus, said "it came from over here" then we saw Luxor's dead body "no noooooo" Remus screamed then I saw Shia in the tree "Remus watch out" Shia jumped from the tree Remus turned around then I shot the crossbow and killed her "boom" "nice work Ace and thanks" "you save my life I save yours now lets go find Eve". We found Eve fighting with Molar Eve was loosing then we came along and Molar Ran away as fast as she could "boom" somebody else died "thanks Ace" "wait only 12 tributes left" "where's Luxor?" "Sorry she's dead" "lets go back to there camp and get those guys stuff". We headed back to there camp and they're stuff is still there and intact we searched there packs and found some food and a lot of weapons and some tents and sleeping bags "lets get out of here they're going to come back here only take stuff we need empty some stuff and lets eat now". We started to eat and drink and regain our strength we haven't eaten in a day it was started to creep up on me so I eat a little just enough to keep my strength up I need to save food "boom" another person is dead I count five deaths today now there are only 12 tributes left "ok we are ready lets move" Remus said and started to walk I then followed him and Eve into the woods it was almost night then we find a house covered in vines we go into it "this will make good camp for tonight" I say flashing a smile Eve and Remus curl into there sleeping bags and then I scream at Remus "hey I had first watch last night you get out of that sleeping bag I fall a sleep I hear Eve's voice "hey give me a kiss this might be our last night together lets make it count" she whispers we lean over and share a long kiss then I fall asleep.

Then I heard the anthem and looked up in the sky and saw the boy from 5 and the boy from 6 also Trait Shia and Luxor.

Remus POV

I have to take first watch god damn I have to stay up for 2 hours without sleep well at least I can be the hero if somebody comes. After 1 hour I hear somebody in the bushes then I see the girl from district 3 armed and heading towards us I wake Eve and Ace up Eve grabs her sword and runs after the girl the girl puts up a fight but Eve gets her to the ground and kills her "boom" the cannon fires "I took care of it" Eve says then she curled back in her sleeping bag and fell asleep "wake me at 2 o'clock" Ace says yawning and going back to sleep I keep watch and see the girl's body being lifted up into the hovercraft and out of the arena.

Eve POV

I watch in horror as Molar kills Luxor and Ace also Remus then heads for me cutting my head of and laughing then I wake up I'm in the house Remus looks at me "had a bad dream Eve" he says I can see his red hair shimmer in the moon light as her looks curiously at me "yes a very bad one" "about the games" "yes" "well we have them Luxor had one just before the games that you had died she cared for you and she would have wanted you to win so that's why I'm taking car of you from now on" "well you're too late ace is trying to keep me alive so that I can win and at the end he sacrifices himself so I can win" I replied "well you better get your sleep we have a big day tomorrow" "boom" another cannon blows Ace wakes up and looks around then we look in the sky and see the girl from 11 is dead only 10 tributes left "enough sleep lets go to the cornucopia and finish this once and for all". We headed for the cornucopia Ace said Ox and Molar will be there after walking for awhile we where near the cornucopia we went into the park that the cornucopia was in we sneaked in the bushes then we saw Ox and Molar Ace was right Ox was dragging the boy from eight towards the middle of the cornucopia "lets get the bastard" Ace said "hey Ox the main event is here" Ace shouted then me and Remus emerged from the bushes Molar caught sight of me and smiled Ox smiled at Ace "come to die I see" Ox shouts smirking then it started to rain "on my mark we go for them 3….2…..1 mark!" we run for Molar and Ox they run at us Ox tackles Ace and I cut Molars leg she then gets her knife and stabs my leg I punch her she punches back then tackles me to the ground and starts hitting me then chokes me she then fly's of my body "boom" Remus killed her I smiled at him and then a sword went through his stomach "boom" the boy from 8 killed him I gabbed the spear from Molar's dead body and threw it at him hit him in the chest "boom" he was dead I see Ace and Ox fighting it out Ox was loosing then dogs came Ace punched Ox and left him for dead me and him got up on the metal dome in the cornucopia I got a sword to protect us Ox jumped up on the dome he pushed me over and punched Ace in the face Ace got out his knife and stabbed Ox in the shoulder I got up and pushed Ox over and he leg swept me and then Ace grabbed the sword and slit Ox's throat "boom" he's dead know I'm scared now what's going to happen "Eve take the sword and stab me now" he said as the rain dripped down his black hair "if you won't then I will" he drove the sword through his stomach "ACE!" I screamed in horror "don't die please don't die" I screamed as tears dripped from my eyes "who had to realize that I would have died anyway" he said barely getting the words out of his mouth "one more kiss before I die" he then kissed me and died "wake up no!" I screamed and cried, "Ladies and Gentlemen here is the winner of the 140th hunger games Eve Blucher I stayed with his body until the peacekeepers went down to me and the hovercraft went low and threw me into the hovercraft.

I got back to the 4th floor and Lillian hugged me and said "Eve I'm so sorry for what happened to Ace" then Baron came up to me "Eve before Ace went in the hunger games he told me to take care of you and I will just do that for him" Romero then came up to me and said "you're going to be fine now we have to start on what your going to wear for the interview". Romero brings me to the dressing room he makes me a dress that is fantastic like the one I wore at the tribute parade but more sparkly "ok are you ready Eve" "yes Romero" "ok lets go" he cheerfully said as he led me backstage then Herbert called me onto the stage "welcome Eve how are you doing since his death" he asked me "not good but I'm holding up" "good well it's going to get worse because you know that we have to show the highlights of the games roll the video" it started with Ace grabbing a bunch of stuff from the cornucopia then him dodging the spear then the decapitation of Halon then the next morning with Remus killing the girl from 9 then the battle of the careers it was showing each fight on a split screen then Remus killed Trait and went back to Ace and Ox's fight and Ox ran away "boom" Luxor died then Remus and Ace went to the body and Ace killed Shia then they went to my location and Molar ran away "boom" Ox had killed the boy from 6 then later the boy from 5 after that it was the house bit where me and Ace shared a kiss and Hera from district 3 showed up and I killed her then the final battle where Molar was the first to die and then Remus and then the boy from 8 then Ox and finally Ace die and I am still in the rain then I see the crowd some people are wiping tears from there eyes the video ended and the crowd clapped in joy "well there is the story of the 140th hunger games good night everybody" Hebert said then walked away and I did the same. After the interview I was put on the train back to district 4 I changed out of the Capitol clothes and into a normal dress we got back to district 4 Baron hasn't said a word since I got back to the 4th floor at the Capitol then the doors opened and Baron talked to me "this is not over in two days your going on your victory tour and your first stop is district 12 I know you will hit it off with them" so I see Ace's parents they give me a hug and I say "I'm sorry for your loss" they didn't reply I knew they where angry with me for letting Ace die.

Baron showed me to the victor's village where I will live until I die "ok Eve remember in two days you have to go on the victors tour you have to prepare your speech".

I got into my new home its just like Ace's house except a little empty once my house is filled with my family's stuff it will feel more at home I walk up to my room and sit down and think for awhile then I realize that I have to prepare my speech for my victory tour I work on it for 30 minutes then somebody knocks on the door it was my mom and the moving people so I let them in and they get to work. After all the stuff is in place I sit and watch T.V for awhile then I go back to the speech then I finish and get to bed and after awhile of thinking I go to sleep.

THE END or is it?


End file.
